The Best Laid Plans
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: AU: Sam/Andy- Andy has always been a planner, but what happens when she meets Sam?


**Author's Note:** I have not written anything in years, but this story would not leave me alone. It was a blast writing again and I have missed it!

As always I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. I just get to borrow them and use them as my playthings!

* * *

Andy McNally sat in her shower thinking of how her life had turned out so differently than she had planned. She became a planner as a child to deal with the turmoil of her family life. Her dad was a drinker, and when she was twelve her mom grew tired of it and left. This caused Tommy McNally to drink even more, and Andy had to become her own parent. She planned out each moment of her day because she knew her nights would be unpredictable. She spent most nights cleaning up her dad, and making sure he didn't hurt himself. Those nights she spent cleaning throw up of the living room floor, she vowed to herself that her life would be different when she was older.

One night when Andy was seventeen she planned out the next ten years of her life. She would be graduating from high school soon and this scared Andy to no end. She knew that the only way she would be able to cope with all this change was to make sure she was in charge of her future. Everything was going according to plan up until the moment Andy met Sam Swarek.

* * *

_"You didn't need to do that daddy." Andy said sitting down at her desk._

_"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. I know how much you love to stick to your plans." Andy let out a laugh at how well her dad knew her. _

_"Plans are good to me dad, no surprises."_

_"I know sugar. Well I have to go. I will talk to your later. Love you."_

_"Love you too daddy." Andy said before hanging up the phone and pulling out her papers to grade. Teaching Kindergarten was so unpredictable it had taught Andy to rely less on her plans. She still planned, but it was not as important to follow them exactly. Andy was pulled from her thoughts when there was knocking on her door._

_"Andy McNally?" A dark headed man asked coming into the classroom._

_"Yes."_

_"I'm Sam Swarek from 15."_

_"It's nice to meet you." Andy said shaking the man's hand. Andy tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt when she touched Sam's hand._

_"Likewise, I have heard a lot about you from your dad and Oliver." Tommy McNally had been Oliver Shaw's training officer and he had always treated Andy like a daughter. Oliver and his wife Zoe invited Andy to dinner at least twice a month and she was there go to babysitter for their three girls._

_"All good things I hope."_

_"For the most part," Sam said laughing a little and Andy joined him. "What's the plan today?"_

_"Well my dad doesn't normally come until closer to lunch, but I will just move some things around and fit you in this morning." Andy said grabbing her lesson plans._

_"I can wait around."_

_"It's okay, it's not a big deal to move things."_

_"No seriously leave it. The only thing waiting for me back at the station is paperwork, and besides I've heard about your planning." Sam started laughing a little and Andy couldn't help but to join him. She knew her dad and even Oliver had always made a big deal of her planning. It was constant source of teasing for them._

_"It's gotten better since my dad has been off the force, I promise. I can easily move things around and get you out of here in a couple of hours."_

_"I'll wait around." Sam said sending a smirk Andy's way. Andy's stomach immediately filled with butterflies and she felt her face flush. What was getting into her, a cop was definitely not in her plans. Andy was about to make a retort when the bell rang._

_"Duty calls." Andy said walking to the door to greet her students. "Feel free to sit at my desk." She called over her shoulder._

_Sam sat down and watched Andy greet her students at the door. It seemed like all of her students were excited to see her and to be at school. Definitely a different feeling than Sam ever had at school. But then again if his teachers had looked as good as Andy McNally he might have enjoyed school a little more. Sam had never been fortunate to meet Andy prior today, but he had heard about her from both her dad and Oliver. He would have to get onto Oliver for not introducing them earlier. As Sam thought about shooting him a quick text Andy came back into the class._

_"Okay my friends we have a very special guest with us today." Andy said pointing to Sam. He waved a little at the kids. "That is Officer Swarek and he is going to talk to you guys in a little bit, but first we have to do our work. Do you think we can show Officer Swarek how smart you all are?"_

_"Yes!" Andy's class said._

_"Okay let's get ready for calendar time." All of the kids got up from their seats and sat on the carpet around Andy. As Andy and her students went through calendar time Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_Andy could feel Sam Swarek watching her and it was unnerving. She was used to being observed, but never by anyone outside of the education profession. Also her observers had never been quite as cute as Sam. Andy tried to push thoughts of Sam Swarek out of her head and ignore his stare. She had a class to teach!_

_Andy was successful at ignoring Sam for the majority of the morning. She became a little self conscious when she started singing and dancing with her kids during their community helper song, but quickly pushed it away. She was a kindergarten teacher and being a little silly was in the job description._

_"Okay friends let's finish our community helper pictures from yesterday." Andy said passing out the papers. Once she was finished she walked over to Sam._

_"You're up next Officer." Sam just nodded his head and moved over so Andy could get into one of her cabinets._

_"You're a pretty good dancer." Sam said as Andy leaned next to him. Andy was glad her head was in a cabinet looking for markers so Sam couldn't see her blush._

_"Well you know kindergarteners expect the best." Andy said walking to help her students. Sam smirked at her retreating back thinking he was going to need to get to know Andy McNally a little better._

_Andy helped her students finish their pictures and then got them set up on the carpet to listen to Sam. She took a seat on her back cabinet so she had a good view of all her students, being able to see Sam from this spot had nothing to do with where she picked. While Sam was giving his presentation, Andy couldn't help thinking how good he was with her students. His presentation was perfect for kindergarteners, and she wondered where he had gotten his experience with kids from. He didn't have a wedding ring on, but that didn't mean anything in this day and age. She started wondering if he was seeing anyone, but quickly pushed that thought away. Sam Swarek definitely did not fit into her plan._

_Before Andy knew it Sam was wrapping his presentation up and heading towards her._

_"Let me get them started and I can walk you to the door." Andy said passing Sam. Andy got her kids started on their small moments writing and headed back towards Sam. They both walked to the door in silence._

_"Thank you so much for coming." Andy said when they reached the hall._

_"No problem. It was fun."_

_"Want to come back tomorrow and teach? See how fun it is then?" Andy said giggling a little._

_"No I think I will let you stick with it. You are a great teacher."_

_"Thank you." Andy said hoping her cheeks didn't turn to red at his compliment. Andy opened her mouth to say something else when a student from her room yelled._

_"That would be your cue." Sam said laughing. "See you around McNally."_

_"See ya, and thanks again for coming." Andy said walking into her classroom. Sam watched her walk away and thought about how he definitely needed to get to know Andy McNally better._

* * *

_Andy walked into division 15 wondering if it was to late to turn around. She had decided to personally deliver her students thank you notes to Sam, but was now rethinking that decision. Sam Swarek did not fit into her plans, but she could not stop thinking about him. It had been four days since he had come to talk to her class and most of Andy's free time had been spent thinking of Sam. Andy had just decided to leave when she heard her name being called. She turned around to find Oliver Shaw walking towards her._

_"Hey Oliver." Andy said stepping into his hug._

_"What brings you to 15 little McNally?"_

_"Delivering some thank you notes." Andy said showing Oliver her stack of cards. "My kids can't stop talking about how awesome Officer Swarek was." Oliver let out a laugh._

_"He is great with kids. He could always get Izzie to stop crying when she was a baby, and you know how much that kid cried."_

_"How are Zoe and the girls?"_

_"They are good. Running the house like always." Oliver said and Andy chuckled._

_"You wouldn't want it any other way."_

_"Very true. Swarek is at his desk," Oliver said pointing to his right. "I'll let you get going."_

_"Thanks Oliver. Say hi to the girls for me."_

_"Will do. You will have to come to dinner soon." Andy nodded her head and turned towards Sam's desk. His desk was not to far from the spot Andy spent most of her afternoons as a kid doing her homework. As Andy approached his desk Sam lifted his head and smiled at her._

_"McNally, what brings you to division 15?"_

_"Delivering some thank you notes." Andy said putting her stack of cards on the edge of Sam's desk. "My kids loved having you in class the other day."_

_"What about their teacher?"_

_"She thought it was pretty great too." Sam smirked at Andy and she smiled back trying to calm the sudden flutter in her stomach._

_"Well I just wanted to deliver those. I will let you get back to work." Andy turned towards the door and took a step._

_"McNally," Sam called and Andy turned back around. "Would you like to grab dinner sometime?" Andy knew she should say no, dating a cop was not in her plan. Their job was to unpredictable, and she was afraid they would end up like her dad. Her ten year plan had her dating someone with a stable predictable job. Someone she knew couldn't hurt her. Sam Swarek definitely did not fit into her plan. The only thing stopping her from saying no was the fact that she had constantly thought about Sam for the past four days. Maybe by saying yes they could go out once and Andy could get him out of her system._

_"I would like that" Andy said flashing Sam a smile. She was rewarded with a smile in return. Andy quickly jotted her number on a post-it note._

_"I'll call you." Sam said pocketing the post-it._

* * *

Andy stepped out of the shower and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She looked in the mirror to see Sam standing in the doorway. She had not noticed him before, and she jumped.

"You okay there McNally?" Sam said laughing.

"Fine. You just startled me."

"I've been here for a couple of minutes. What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?"

"Oh just how you ruined all of my plans." Andy said walking over and wrapping her hands around his waist.

"You mean those plans you used to make that had your whole life planned out?" Sam said poking her in the sides.

"Yes those plans."

"I like to think your life turned out better than you had planned for yourself."

"I think so too." Andy leaned up a gave Sam a quick kiss. "You get the kids dropped off?"

"Yes ma'am. Your dad had a whole evening planned out, and the girls were pushing me out the door. You decide what you want to do for date night?"

"I did." Andy said pulling away from Sam and walking to her dresser and pulling out Sam's old academy t-shirt. Andy had "borrowed" the shirt from Sam when they first started dating and had yet to give it back. Sam didn't mind however, it looked a lot better on Andy than it ever did on him

"I want to order a pizza, cuddle in bed, and catch up on our DVR. Does that sound okay?"

"You've got the whole night planned, don't you?"

"Of course." Andy jumped into their bed and grabbed the remote. Sam sat down and pulled Andy into his side.

"It sounds like a perfect night." Sam said kissing the side of Andy's head.


End file.
